


I Can Imagine You're Here

by theonewelshdragon



Series: 30 days of domestic fluff [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: Aaron just loves wearing Gareth's sweaters and hates long distance.





	I Can Imagine You're Here

Gareth couldn’t find his sweater anywhere until Aaron sent him a selfie saying how much he loved him. And, of course, he took the sweater with him to London and was wearing it all around. Bale wasn’t against, that was actually really cute but it was one of his favorite items of clothing. 

**I can admit that it looks cool on you, but at least you could say that you took it before I turned the house upside down looking for it.**

Gareth replied and fell on the bed feeling really tired; now he had to clean up his room and put all of his clothes in the closet, but at the moment his every t-shirt was on the floor. He waited a couple of minutes for an answer but Aaron kept silent. Gareth sighed and forced himself to stand up and start cleaning. After a while, he heard the text notification and grabbed his phone to read Aaron’s message. 

**Sorry, hadn’t thought about that. It smells like you, helps to accept the distance between us. I can close my eyes and imagine that you stand near me saying something nice.**

Reading that text he couldn’t be mad because he understood his boyfriend’s feelings. Gareth wished he had one of Aaron’s T-shirts to wear it for the same reasons. 

**I love you and we’ll see each other really soon, just think that the international break isn’t that far, and if I have a chance I’ll go to London, to you.**


End file.
